If you dont drive like meYOU'RE WRONG
by Reina Isabella
Summary: Our lovely DT gang has headed to Miami looking for Mr. Brian O'Conner himself. But what they're youngest member doesnt know is one person he meets will change his way of thinking forever. sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Meeting the characters

Brian O'Conner walked into a garage that had a huge sign that said Tej's garage, and walked through to the back before stepping back out into the bright Miami sunlight. He smiled at a few people he noticed walking around before heading over towards a guy and two girls. The guy was yelling encouragements to a few people that were out on jet skis and seemed to be racing. The girls Brian noticed seemed to be working on a project together. The Asian looking one had a large sketch pad across her lap and she was intently staring at it as if trying to see if he drawing needed anything else. The slightly smaller girl with white blond haired one had a laptop propped up against her knees and was typing intently, her eyes flicking back and forth across the screen.

"Tej, Suki, and Rayn what a surprise." he said grinning. Tej and Suki looked up at Brian and smiled. Rayn's eyes stayed glued to her computer for a minute before looking up and grinning at Brian as well.

"Hey Bullitt what's up?" she said slightly shaking. It was normal for her to be shaking or bouncing depending on if she had taken her medication that day or not.

"Not much, so girls what's the latest?" he asked.

Suki picked up her sketchpad and flipped it around so he could see what she was working on. " It's a work in progress." she said smirking.

Rayn glanced over at Suki's drawing, nodding she carefully turned her laptop around and showing Brian a 3-D version of Suki's design on a car that both of them chose for that particular car, a Nissan Skyline. Rayn smiled slightly at the look of awe on his face. She heard him mumble something about being able to give Jesse a run for his money and blushed while looking down. She knew Jesse was some sort of technological genius when it came to the stuff she was just now learning how to do from what Brian had said about him and to hear him say something like that was the best compliment she could get.

"Hey Rayn shouldn't you be heading off to school right about now?" Tej asked looking at his watch. The three adults chuckled at the teen as she went visibly pale under her tanned skin. They watched as she shoved her laptop into her army green messenger bag and slipped her flip-flops on before running out through the garage and down the street to where her school was sighing as she got there on time.

* Tej's Garage*

Brian and Tej watched Rayn run out of the garage with small smiles on there faces. "Hey Tej, what was she doing here this early anyways?" Brian asked curiously.

"She figured out that program you just saw, last night and she wanted to show it to Suki so they could both see how the design would look on your car." Tej replied still looking at the place where Rayn had disappeared.

Brian just nodded before sitting down in the now empty chair beside Suki and watched the races . A few hours later, Jimmy, one of Tej's mechanics, walked in looking slightly troubled.

"Hey Brian, there's some people here to see you," he said accepting the beer Tej handed him. Brian just nodded and stood up walking into the garage. Tej looked at Jimmy who just shrugged.

Brian looked around the garage, stopping short when he noticed who was waiting for him.

"Dom?" he said in disbelief. He looked at the rest of the team sighing as he realized they were all there and looking well.

Dom just nodded steeping forward. "Yeah, Busta do you know how long we've been looking for you? Since Jesse and Vince got outta the hospital." he said in his deep voice. "I wanted to…"

He got cut off by a girl that looked no older than Jesse yelling for Brian.

"Bri… oh there you are. Oh your um busy. Ill ask you later then." she said nervously smiling and slowly backing away.

"Wait Ray what did you need?" Brian asked softly so as not to scare the already nervous girl. He smiled as she walked back up to the group. "Guys this is Rayn one of the best graphics designers in Miami. Rayn this is Dominic Torretto, his sister Mia, Dom's girl Letty Rodriguez, Vince Cortes, Leon del Ross, and Jesse Stone, the tech genius I was telling you about."

The group smiled at the young girl who just couldn't seem to stand still much like they're friend and the youngest of the group.


	2. Working on Brians car

*Jesse's POV*

Jesse Stone walked into a garage following the rest of the DT team. He stopped short when he saw a girl with white blonde hair run through a gate to what looked like the back of the garage. He couldn't help but notice her tan legs were long under her short denim skirt she was wearing along with a green hooded shirt.

"Hey Jess man snap outta it we gotta get in there. " Leon said shaking him.

Jesse shook his head and followed his friend inside to where Dominic Torretto was talking to some guy who nodded and turned to walk outside saying, "Yeah I'll get him for you."

A few minutes later Brian O'Conner walked into the room looking surprised and relieved as he noticed all of them were okay, Vince and Jesse especially.

Jesse wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around him he was too busy looking at all the suped up cars that seemed to line the garage his eyes stopping short on a silver and lime green Spyder. Snapping out of his daze he heard a musical voice calling out for Brian.

"Hey Bri…. Oh there you are. Oh you're um busy. I'll ask you later then I guess." the young girl said nervously smiling at them before backing away.

Jesse noticed it was the same girl from before. This time he could see she was tiny, almost pixie like and cute especially her startling emerald green eyes. He also notice she was bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet as if she couldn't stand still for the life of her. He vaguely heard Brian call her back and introduce her to the team. Jesse was still staring at her when he heard the word rain and turned to look outside.

"Umm Brian, its umm its not raining." he said looking slightly confused.

He heard a laugh that to him sounded like bells and he looked at the girl standing beside Brian it seemed that she was the one who had laughed.

"No not rain like the water from the sky, but my name Rayn. It's um it's spelled differently." she said tilting her head to the side and smiling while looking at all of them. "It's um it's nice to meet you.

The team nodded as Brian turned to look at her. "So Ray, what was it that you needed. And why aren't you in school?" he asked grinning at the impish look on her face.

"I need the keys to the Skyline we're um we're done with the design and ready to start putting it on your car. Oh and there was a half-day today. Summer vacation officially starts tomorrow." She said grinning more confidently.

*Rayn's POV*

Rayn glanced around at the people standing in front of her. Thanks to her A.D.D she had problems with focusing and staying still so she was aware that she was bouncing slightly on the spot. She noted that the guy Brian had called Jesse looked only slightly older than her own 18 years of age, while the rest were as old as Brian, Tej, and Suki. She looked back at Brian and smiled as he sighed and put the keys to his Nissan Skyline into her outstretched hand.

"So how long are you going to be working on this one?" he asked.

"Umm well its just me and Suki working on it cause Jimmy is being lazy, so it'll take a few days and then were gonna make a design for the Evo, cause let's face it the decal's getting old!!" she said laughing slightly.

Brian nodded then looked back at his old team. "Hey Jess why don't you go work with Ray? I'm sure she and Suki wont mind and it'll help get me my car back faster. Besides it looks like you're itching to see what my cars look like."

The team laughed at the look of shock that appeared on the boys face. He looked over at the big guy who he knew he had to ask. "Can I Dom?" he asked slightly bouncing.

"Go for it Jess. Just remember she's still in school." Dominic replied laughing as he caught Jesse and Rayn blushing slightly.

Rayn turned and walked outside towards two people with Jesse following her still slightly dazed. "Got the key and a new worker so we'll be done in no time!!" she exclaimed grinning. "Suki we are ready right?"

Suki looked up from where she was with Jimmy both looking at Rayn's laptop and laughed noting the boy that was following Rayn couldn't stop looking at her young friend. "Good Jimmy your not needed sooooo…LEAVE."

Both girls dissolved into giggles as Jimmy stood up straight and walked back into the garage muttering about crazy girls. "So lets get started!" they both said looking at Jesse.


	3. predicaments

*Jesse's POV*

Jesse and the girls had been working on Brian's Skyline for a few hours and he was impressed with the talent both girls possessed with the intricate design for the car. They were already halfway done with the outline and were just starting on filling in the colors.

The pretty Asian girl whom Rayn had introduced to Jesse as Suki stood up stretching and showing off her body until Rayn smacked her arm telling her to stop showing off. The two girls laughed at this causing Jesse to look up and smile.

"So um, Rayn, Suki, do you guys um race?" He asked his eyes jumping from one girl to the other.

Suki's eyes lit up "Hell yea we do. Well me more than Ray nowadays." she said

"I only race when people need a reason as to why our crew is like Top Dog so to speak. I prove to them that an eighteen year old can beat them and they back down." Rayn explained quietly after seeing the look of confusion on Jesse's face.

Jesse nodded his understanding as they got back to work carefully filling in the color of the design on the car.

*Dom and Brian*

Dom looked around Tej's garage taking in all the up to date equipment the man had. He had already been introduced to all of the people who worked there and his team had gone off with random members of Tej's group to see the workings of this garage. He turned and looked at his old teammate and grinned. "Anyway man what I was saying before. Thanks for everything , saving Vince, saving the rest of our asses. Clearing our records. Everything man."

"Ahh shit, its nothing, its no big. I wasn't even gonna turn you in until your stupid ass did the shit that you did." Brian said laughing.

"So what's up with that Rayn girl? I understand everyone but her." Dom said sobering up.

"She's like Jesse basically. A freaking genius with A.D.D. so bad she cant stand still to save her life. She is always bouncing around unless she's around computers or cars they seem to calm her way down. Her home life sucks. Mom and Dad always working so she's here more than there." Brian said shrugging his shoulders.

"So you guys aren't together?" Dom asked.

"Nah man. She's too young for me. She's only eighteen. Her and Jess would look good together though." Brian said then added as an afterthought, "too bad she's terrified to have a boyfriend."

"Why's that?" Dom asked curiously.

" Some dick she was dating got it into his head that she was property. When we found out Jimmy, Tej, and me had to change his thinking just a bit." Brian said chuckling a bit at the memory.

Dom nodded in understanding and they walked to the front to check out what was going on.

*Back at Brian's car*

"Guy's come on I'm hungry! Can't we go grab some food? Rome is cooking and he makes the best chicken thingies!!" Rayn whined childishly for the tenth time in as many minutes. The other two just shook there heads and continued working on the car and watching the younger girl sitting on the ground pouting up at them.

Jesse and Suki grinned at each other and set down the tools they were working with and stood up. Jesse walked over to Rayn and she glanced up at him with a cute pout on her face. He knelt down and with a yelp Rayn was thrown over his shoulder and he started walking to the back of the garage with her pounding on his back.

"I'm lucky I changed out of my skirt," she mumbled grouchily.

Jesse just laughed as he heard most of what she happened to be saying about him. "Hey careful where your hitting. I got shot not too long ago." he warned her.

"Yeah sure whatever." She mumbled still hitting him.

Suddenly Jesse let out a pain filled yelp and collapsed dragging Rayn down with him.

"Owwww." Rayn said slowly rubbing her head. "Oh my gosh! JESSE! Jess? Come on Jesse don't play around get up!" she exclaimed as footsteps came running towards them.


	4. Author

*Author's Note*

Hey everyone Reina Isabella here. I just want to take a moment and answer some questions a few of you have asked or are thinking of asking and also thanking those of you who have reviewed.

Bindi- I don't know if I want to get Brian and Mia back together, after you brought it up I started thinking about it if you guys would like me to I can get them together again after all it is my world. It is a Jesse/OC story with Rayn and Jesse getting together eventually. Haha

Dani - Your amazing. Thank you for urging me to write more and waiting patiently for the next chapters and always reviewing them.

Piper14798- thank you for your reviews and everything.

Emma134- thank you as well.

Well there you have it my thanks and me answering your questions. If you have anymore ask me and I shall do my best to answer you.

Remember reviews keep the author (that's me my good people) happy so please at least 2 reviews per chapter and I will love you all for life.


	5. Yet another Author's Note

*Author's Note*

Hey you guys!!! (totally just had a goonies moment hahaha ) ok I'm sorry I haven't up dated in awhile. Things have been pretty hectic with me being in my schools musical (Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat) and tennis matches and practices. But I promise you I have been writing an awful lot an I will be up dating tomorrow or Wednesday (that word is sooooo freaking weird) at the latest.

My newest chapters are going to be focused a little more on Rayn than the others but its all good cause it explains a bit about her home life…plus there will be a surprise coming up in later chapters thanks to an awesome suggestion from Bindi (my thanks to you again and again) well that's all I have to say so now I must go before coach Rob bites my head off for bringing my laptop to practice

Reina Isabella


	6. At the Hospital

*Jesse*

Jesse groaned softly and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and noticed he was in a white room. 'A hospital?' he thought, 'Why am I in a hospital?' he wondered. Then he remembered working on the car, flirting with Rayn, Rayn hitting him and playing around while carrying her around on his shoulder and the an intense pain. He looked around to see if there was anyone in the room with him and was startled to see Dom standing in the doorway arguing with a doctor.

"He wont be awake so I do not know why you want to see him, and even if he is awake he will be in an intense amount of pain." the doctor was saying agitatedly.

"Just let me see my little brother, and I wont let the pixie go." Dom growled restraining a squirming Rayn.

"Dammit Dom lemme go!" Rayn said struggling to get lose.

"Ya see baby girl here cares for Jesse a lot and she really wants to see him now just let us in."

The doctor sighed visible terrified of the small girl.

"Hey doc let my friends in man." Jesse said smirking.

The doctor jumped to hear Jesse was awake. "Young man how is it you are awake?? You should be in an intense amount of pain right now"

Jesse laughed when he heard this. "Man I got shot. Intense for me is like a lot of bone crushing weight."

"Good he's awake and we can see him and the pixie wont hurt you again." Dom said laughing. "Guys he's awake."

There was a sudden thundering of footsteps as Vince and Leon started toward Jesse's room, followed at a slower pace by Brian, Tej, Suki, Roman, Jimmy, Mia, and Letty. They all looked relieved to see Jesse looking ok.

"Ok before anyone starts talking, Why is Dom calling Rayn pixie and why was she being restrained?" Jesse asked. Every one laughed at the thought.

*Flashback*

Rayn and the others had driven to the hospital after Jesse was taken there. Rayn and Dom were the first to arrive and were enraged to find out that they were not allowed to see him. Rayn had been on the verge of blaming herself for him being in there. The doctor in question had blocked them from seeing Jesse and Rayn had basically freaked out and kicked the doctor in the shin. Her voice as she yelled at him in various languages including French, Spanish, Italian, and Japanese had grown steadily higher in pitch until she sounded like Tinkerbelle, and when Dom had attempted to clam her down she darted around the room like a pixie on crack, or so Vince had said."

*End Flashback*

Everyone laughed aside from Rayn who just scowled at them. Jesse gestured for to join him on the bed he was currently trapped on. Rayn grinned and pounced over to him like a puppy and sat down on the bed.

Jesse smiled as he looked at her. "I'm not mad at you ya know."

She frowned and looked down. "I'm sorry. I thought you were kidding." She whispered.

Jesse lifted her chin and saw a silver tear run down the side of her face. He frowned and looked at the others in the room who got the hint to leave. He reached up and wiped the tear away seeing that more threatened to fall. "Hey its ok. I'm not mad at you , you couldn't have known." he said trying to cheer her up.

"Yes it is Brian told me and I forgot!" she exclaimed as more tears fell freely down her face.

"Hey, hey, baby girl please don't cry you're too pretty to have tears running down you face." he said gently.


	7. The First of Many Problems

*Rayn*

Rayn looked up at Jesse sniffling and trying hard to not cry in front of him anymore. She felt horrible, and she didn't want him to be mad at her at all. "Jesse I really am sorry. If I had known it would hurt you that bad I would never have hit you like that." she said softly.

At that moment the doctor whom Rayn had kicked walked in saying Jesse wasn't allowed visitors who weren't family. He flinched as if expecting Rayn to freak out again. She just sighed and stood up. "I'll see you when Dom convinces them to let you out I guess." she said in a small voice.

Jesse nodded and waved as he watched he walk out of the room wishing to himself that he could make her smile.

Rayn walked out into the waiting room, her head hanging down as she tried hard to not cry. Brian and Suki saw her and walked over and hugged her. She just shrugged them off smiling sadly. "I want to go for a drive. I'll probably go straight home afterwards but I will call one of you to check in." she mumbled. They all nodded and watched as she walked out of the hospital.

She walked to Tej's garage and unlocked the silver and lime green Spyder she liked to call her car and drove off not caring where she was going, just that she had to get away. She drove for about four hours before someone decided to call her, and glancing at her phone she sighed realizing it was her mother.

Flipping open her phone she answered. "Hello?" she barely had time to say even that before she noticed her mother was yelling at her to get home as usual, only this time she could tell that her mother was crying. "Mom! Mother! Relax I'm almost home now. One of my friends had to go to the hospital," she said before hanging up.

Not even ten minutes later she was pulling into a long driveway leading up to a large house. She sighed yet again and wondered what on Earth was going on at her house now. She parked and got out walking up the stairs and into the house just in time to see he father walking down the staircase with two suitcases in hand and telling her mother he would be back soon to get the rest of his shit later.

"Allen, Allen please don't do this. Please don't leave us like this." Rayn's mother begged him.

"Alexandra really I am sorry. I just can not live like this anymore, pretending to be a happy family for Rayn's sake when she's hardly here anymore." Allen then looked at his daughter. "And no I'm not blaming you for my leaving I just cannot be here any longer Darling."

Both Rayn and her mother nodded with tears running down there faces. Allen walked out the door leaving them behind. Alexandra just turned on her heel, obviously determined not to cry over him anymore, and walked in the direction of the kitchens, while Rayn wandered upstairs to her bedroom. She flopped on the bed and rubbed at her temples, thinking about everything that had gone on the past few hours. Meeting the DT team, working on Brian's car, Jesse going to the hospital, and finally her dad leaving. She vaguely remembered thinking she should call one of her friends before she fell asleep.

She woke an hour later to the sound of her phone going off, and from the ringtone she knew it was Suki. "Hello?" she said a bit groggily rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey chica, just seeing if you made it home ok." Suki said gently. "Did I wake you?"

"Yea a lot of things happened today and I feel exhausted. Plus my dad left today." Rayn said with a note of sadness creeping into her voice.

*At Tej's Garage*

Everyone was listening intently to Suki's conversation with Rayn. She hadn't called and they got worried. Jesse was glancing around and scowling at the sling on his arm. He had just gotten out of the hospital and he wanted to see Rayn. He had a feeling that something was wrong.

"What do you mean your dad left too?" Suki exclaimed making everyone jump and look at her. "So its just you and your mom at the house?" she glanced up worriedly at Tej who just nodded and walked out of the room. " I know she's probably drinking. So do you wanna stay with me for a bit?" Suki was quite for awhile as she listened to what the younger girl was saying. Tej walked back into the room and nodded to Suki. "Ok chica we're coming after you. Tej has your room all set up. Stay strong. Bye chica." Suki hung up and immediately stood walking to her car, the others following.

"Mia, Letty you guys stay here with Rome and Jimmy and fix something to eat. Jess you come with us to calm Rayn down." they all nodded as Dom and Tej spoke and walked to a truck and Suki's car, piling in before speeding off in the direction the DT team assumed was Rayn's house.

They pulled into a posh neighborhood and headed towards what seemed to be the center of it. Suki pulled into a long drive way before stopping at a large house, followed closely by Tej's truck. Jesse's jaw dropped when he saw Rayn sitting on the steps crying with a few bags at her feet. She then looked up at them and they were floored by the fact that she was sporting a very nasty black eye and a split lip. Jesse hurriedly jumped out of Suki's car and ran towards her followed by the others.

"I-I um I For-forgot the k-keys to th-the Sp-Spyder." she said trembling.

Tej knelt down beside her, "Baby girl did she hit you?"

Rayn shook her head and muttered something about her mother's guy friend who was at the house.

***A/N***

**Gasp's oh no!!! **

**Ok the brand new chappie. 'Twas going to be much longer but I'm splitting it into two parts.**

**Review and I shall give you some nice sweets!!! ^_^**

**Reina Isabella**


	8. Unexpected Saviour

*Continuation from last chapter*

The boys looked at each other with a murderous rage. "Is he still here baby girl?" Vince and Leon growled at the same time. She just nodded. The boys jumped up and looked towards the door. She stood up as well.

"I need the keys to my Spyder," she mumbled looking at the ground. She looked just as nervous as she had been when she first met the team. Suki looked at her young friend worried about her.

"We'll go with you." Leon said pointing at Vince and himself.

"O-ok." she said still looking at the ground. She then turned and looked at Jesse who was being restrained by Dom and Brian at the moment, and smiled slightly. She then walked up the stairs leading to the door to the house and opened it, followed closely by Vince and Leon. She walked in and glance around sighing in a relieved way as she saw no one in the front room of the house.

"Where are the keys?" Vince asked glancing around at the house.

She simply pointed upstairs just before they heard a loud crash coming from there right. Rayn then gave a look like a frightened rabbit and darted up the stairs still being closely followed by the boys. She walked down a long hallway until she stopped at what seemed to be her room. She opened the door and walked in. Vince and Leon glanced around in awe. Blueprints of cars covered the walls along with computer monitors that were showing virtual images of engines and other car parts. Needless to say, the boys were impressed. Rayn looked around, nervously glancing at the door every few minutes. She found the keys laying next to one of the computers and snatched them up. Just as her fingers closed around the keys her door burst open, and an obviously drunk man walked into the room swearing loudly.

The man stopped short at seeing Rayn and the boys. "Hey squirt. There you are. Where's your cash? Me and your ma need more booze." he slurred completely ignoring the boys.

"I-I don't have any money you guys took the last of it." she mumbled quietly looking down.

The man snarled and raised his hand to backhand her.

She flinched but before he could hit her something came hurtling into the room barking furiously and tackled the guy. Before the man could get back up Leon and Vince restrained the man and pulled him to his feet as Rayn called her savior over to her. It turned out to be a small dog she was calling Cavalier.

"Oh Cavalier, you brave puppy!" she cooed cuddling the white and black Border Collie puppy to her. She notice Vince and Leon dragging the man out of her room and followed them.

They walked down the hallway and stairs and unceremoniously threw the guy into a chair. Leon left to get someone while Vince and Rayn stood guard, Cavalier growling softly at him from the safety of Rayn's arms.

Just then a woman that looked to be Rayn's mother with dark hair and eyes stumbled into the room giggling softly to herself. "Ahh, Mike there you are!. Did you get the money?" she asked clearly not noticing her daughter or Vince. Cavalier's sudden barking soon made up for that fact, obviously startling the drunken woman. "Rayn! What on Earth are you doing to poor Mike?" she screeched finally seeing them and the state of 'Mike'.

"Lady she's not doing anything to the dirt bag. This idiot hit her." Vince growled out

Suddenly the front door burst open and Suki and Jesse ran in both stopping to look at the scene in obvious anger. Jesse noticed the distress on Rayn's face and immediately stood by her side while Suki looked at Rayn's so-called mother in disgust.

"Hey it's gonna be ok, after we kill this dirt bag Mia and Letty have a nice meal waiting for us." Jesse said quietly gently rubbing her back in attempt to comfort her.


	9. Race Time

*continuation of last chapter*

As Suki ranted on the irresponsibility of Rayn's so-called mother Jesse gently led Rayn outside and handed the small dog to Tej. He led her a safe distance away and was acutely aware of Brian and Tej watching him and how he acted with her. As soon as he let go of her, she started shaking with tears running down her face. "Hey its ok. Please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry. He said softly.

Suddenly there was a small whimpering sound and they both looked down laughing slightly at the small puppy standing in between them. Tej ran over and clipped a leash to Cavalier's lime green collar and led him away. "You ok now?" Jesse asked. Rayn just smiled and nodded before turning and heading towards the cars. Jesse followed like a puppy once more. They got into their respective car and drove away at a fast pace towards Tej's Garage.

*Tej's Garage*

Everyone helped Rayn unpack her bags and they were all now down stairs playing cards and eating laughing about something or other. Rayn was sitting out by the pool with her legs dangling down in front of her with Cavalier laying down next to her. Jesse walked out and saw her. The moon glinted off of her silvery blond hair making it look like she had a halo. He silently sighed as he watched her run her fingers threw her hair.

Just then a tall black guy stood behind Jesse and put a hand on his shoulder making him jump. "Dude, don't be so jumpy," the guy said laughing. "Man Jess you really got it bad for out little Rayn cloud huh??"

Jesse glared, "Jesus Roman give me a heart attack!" He exclaimed in a whisper. Then he sighed. "Yeah man. I've only known her for a little while but there's something about her. I just can't stop thinking about her. And when I heard that bastard had hit her, it took all the strength I had to not kill him." Roman smiled. "Yeah that's how Rayn is. She's the glue that holds our dysfunctional family together. She had a boyfriend a few months back and he got handsy with her. When Tej saw a bruise on her cheek he told us and Suki went ballistic and we were ready to kill someone. Luckily we only had to rough him up a bit. Ya know?" Rome's smile turned into a smirk. "Hey man, we're all cool with you liking Rayn as long as she doesn't get hurt. So…Go get your girl." He then gave Jesse a push in Rayn's direction which made Jesse stumble a bit and turn to glare at Roman.

Jesse walked toward Rayn trying not to scare her as she seemed deep in thought and he decided she's had enough people scaring her without him being one of them. "Hey Rayn." he said sitting down on the other side of Cavalier.

"Hey Jess." She said smiling slightly.

"Whatcha doing out here all on your own?" he asked tilting his head slightly to the side making her giggle.

"Just thinking. You know. About everything that happened today. It all started out so normal. I finally finished the computer program I was working on, went to school, met you guys, then you went to the hospital, and my dad left. Then that jerk showed up." as she spoke her voice got quieter.

"Hey none of that is your fault. Ok?" as he was about to say more Tej came outside looking excited.

"Rayn. It's on baby. You're time to shine. Some amateur thinks he can race Brian, Suki, and Roman all in his first race."

Rayn stood up, excitement visible in her emerald eyes. "Perfect." She then looked at Jesse who had rejoined his own team. "Now you guys can see how I drive."

Jesse and the others were amazed. Gone was the insecure and jumpy girl and in her place was a confident and calm young woman.

Mia looked at everyone. "So when's the race?" she asked. Everyone could see the wheels turning in her head about what he was going to wear.

"What you are wearing is fine! The race is in ten minutes. Everyone to your cars!" Rayn, Suki, and Letty exclaimed together before dissolving into giggles.

As everyone went to there cars Rayn pulled Jesse aside. "Hey wanna ride with me?" she asked grinning. He laughed and nodded and they made they're way to Rayn's Spyder with cat calls and wolf whistle's following them. "Oh shut up!" she exclaimed smiling.

They drove a few minutes and found the place where the race was being held. Rayn immediately spotted the amateur as he made his was over to her team. She stepped up to him and made a show of checking him out. "So you're the one who thinks he can take on Bullitt, Rome, and Suki in one race?" she asked smirking, as he nodded she continued, "Well that's all fine and dandy but you have to race me first. Unless you're afraid of being beat by a teenage girl." the crowd jeered at that statement.

The guy scoffed as he agreed so they turned to get into their cars. Just before Rayn got into her Spyder she glanced at the man and his Mazda. "Oh, just a reminder. If you drive like me…You're Wrong!" the crowd went wild as she said this.

They both started the cars and the guy made a show of revving his engine and showing he had NOS. Rayn just rolled her eyes and readjusted her grip on the steering wheel. Suddenly both cars shot forward with Rayn taking the lead almost immediately. He tried to pass her on the first few turns when finally he pressed a little red button that controlled his NOS making the car shoot in front of her. Rayn grinned. "Too soon baby boy." she murmured as she rounded the final turn. She then flipped a switch which in turn made a red button appear on her dash. She pressed the button and her own car shot forward easily passing the man's Mazda. She drove over the finish line two full car length's in front of the other guy.

Rayn slipped out of the Spyder and Tej handed her the cash she won. She quickly counted it and handed some to Tej. She was barely aware of him saying something about mutual respect as she stared at Jesse. He smiled and walked up to her, wrapping her in a hug. "You are an amazing driver." he said softly. Leaning down neither of them were aware of there surroundings as he gently pressed his lips to hers.


	10. Help! AN

***A/N***

**Hello my loverly readers!!! Reina Isabella here and I'm in a bit of a bind, you see I have no inspiration for my fast and furious story. So I need you, my awesome readers to give me some ideas of where to go from where I'm at and ill totally give those of you who help me big recognition and yummy POPTARTS (does poptart dance) . Please please please help me out here.**

**Love you all, **

**Reina Isabella. 3**


	11. Taken

*Continuation*

As Jesse held Rayn close it was as if no one else existed. Both teams looked on in amusement. The kiss was short lived however. The guy Rayn had just beat practically ripped them apart.

"Who do you think you are?" he spat. "Your just a little girl you shouldn't. be running with grown men."

The DT boys, upon hearing this, had started towards him but were held back by Brian, Tej, and Rome, while Rayn just placed a hand on Jesse's arm holding them in place.

"Who do I think I am?" she repeated her face impassive, a neutral mask. "I'm just a little girl?"

"I went easy on you! I want my money back," he nearly screamed.

"You went easy on me? Boy I went easy on your ass! The only reason you were in front of my is because I was giving you something to think about. Damn dude. And you want your money back?? Well lets take to the streets once again, and I can guarantee you will not win. I should feel sorry for you, instead I feel sorry for your car. Poor thing deserves a better driver. Why don't you let me take it of your hands?" as she spoke a small smirk had appeared on her face. The man spluttered as he tried to say no. "No? Then I suggest you leave before my friends get loose. And my buddy here has been itching to hit someone all day."

As that was said Jesse grinned and nodded. The man turned on his heel and got back into the Mazda, as the crowd around him jeered, and drove off. Rayn smiled and leaned back against Jesse and murmured, "I'm ready to leave."

"Okay princess." Jesse said laughing.

As they made there way back to the cars Rayn looked at her friends." Hey what's up with all of the nicknames? Vince calls me pixie, Jesse calls me princess, Suki has chica, and the rest of you call me baby girl."

"It's our affectionate way of noticing you chica." Suki said giggling. "Ready to get some sleep sweetie?" she asked as Rayn yawned.

Rayn nodded and handed her keys to Jesse before slipping into the passenger seat. Jesse climbed into the car and started it. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye as he drove and watched as she got comfortable.

*Time skip*

It had been a few days after Rayn's race when all the trouble started. Rayn and Suki were out but the water relaxing, and the boys were inside fixing a Corolla up for some rich kid. A shadow fell over the girls and they looked up. It was Rayn's mother. And she was obviously drunk.

"You think you can just get away from me?? Huh, you little witch? Get up your coming home!!" as she screamed this she hauled Rayn to her feet and started to drag her away from Suki and the garage. Rayn grabbed out towards Suki who was attempting to free her friend from the mother.

"OWW! Lemme go!" Rayn cried out. As this struggle was going on Rome and Jesse steeped out side to see what all the commotion was about. They saw Rayn being shoved into a car by her mother and Suki trying to help.

"Shit Jess, man follow them, take the Skyline I have to get the others." Rome said running back towards the garage. Jesse was already running, he jumped into the car, Suki following suit and they took off closely following the silver BMW towards Rayn's house. Suki called the other and told them where the deranged woman was taking her friend and focused on a plan to get her back.

***A/N***

**Hey I know its been along time with me not updating. (Stupid Writers Block!)**

**I would love to thank all of you who had help me by giving me ideas so you all get yummy POPTARTS!! I'll be updating soon, promise. **

**Love,**

**Reina Isabella**


End file.
